Lev Haiba
is a 1st year student from Nekoma High. He is one of the team's middle blockers and is the self-declared ace for the team. Appearance Lev is very tall, with exceptionally long arms and legs. He has grey hair that is normally shown parted. Personality He is shown to be quite childish and cheerful, as displayed by his making fun of Hinata's height. Lev's appearance, as well as his piercing eyes, causes people to believe he is much more intimidating and serious than he actually is. Though he can be blunt, he never seems to mean any harm and adopts a playful attitude towards most things. He is also shown to be enthusiastic about spiking as he gets excited about it very easily, and can be competitive with people he is interested in. History ... Plot ... Abilities Lev's most notable ability yet is his whip-like spike, first displayed in Chapter 79. Hinata in particular is amazed by this spike, telling Lev "It's incredible, how your spikes made it seem like the blockers being there didn't even matter." However, his teammates don't seem to acknowledge his calling himself Nekoma's ace, Taketora in particular, who claims "a guy who can barely handle defense can't go calling himself an "ace". Kozume Kenma even goes so far as to say "His basics in throwing spikes and stuff are absolutely awful, even worse than Hinata's. His back spin kicks are crapper than Hinata's, too." Lev takes a straightforward approach to spiking, looking to win and garner the most hits, but shows a willingness to learn technical terms. His basic abilities are weaker (much like Hinata's, as Kenma had mentioned), but his strike, height, and natural ability make up for this. Relationships Shōyō Hinata Lev first meets Hinata in Chapter 78, and the relationship between the two is both competitive and playful, as the two have similar personalities. Hinata first learns of Lev whilst watching him play and through Kenma as well, in awe of his striking prowess and his tall gait. When he meets Lev, though he is shocked at first he quickly warms to him. Upon Lev's mentioning of Hinata's height and his jumping ability not being enough to combat his own height and jumping ability, Hinata jumps high enough to hit his head and claims he will jump higher than Lev can. This surprises Lev and the competition between the two ignites. Trivia *Favorite food: Oinarisan *Current concern: His senpais try to give him weird nicknames. *Lev cannot speak Russian despite being of Russian-Japanese descent. He was born and raised in Japan. *'Nomenclature': **Lev (Лев) - Lion **Haiba (灰羽) - Ashen Feathers Quotes *"You're even shorter up close." - to Hinata, within the first few minutes of meeting him in Chapter 79 *"The ace is the one who makes off with the most points. It's as simple as that." - to Hinata, in Chapter 79 *"I'm trying to be humble by not letting everyone know that I'm the best." - to Kenma, in Chapter 82 References Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Middle Blockers Category:Characters